


Never Less Than Beautiful To Me

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile">cottoncandy-bingo</a>  square ' Dealing with the gross times when loving someone'. So it's exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Less Than Beautiful To Me

“Dealing with the gross times when loving someone”

 

Zach goes to sleep congratulating himself on a final well done and wakes up to the sound of someone vomiting like they are dying. 

He thinks 'Cody!' and is on his feet running to the bathroom before he remembers Cody is at a sleep-over and its just him and Shaun tonight.

Shit, Shaun! Zach keeps right on going. He gets to the can and the smell almost knocks him over. And, oh god, the sounds Shaun's making just about get Zach heaving. But he can't. He bites down and swallows furiously as he squats down before his beautiful man. Who isn't really looking all that beautiful right now. He's actually kind of green. And sweaty. And he smells. Zach reaches out and brushes the too long hair off Shaun's forehead. He looks really shaky and needs to know he's not alone anymore.

“Hey baby.” Zach says and reaches for a wash cloth. He runs cool water on it, still crouched down beside Shaun, not wanting to leave Shaun even a little bit alone. 

Zach wrings the cloth out and gently swipes it across the back of Shaun's flushed neck.

“What happened baby?” he asks quietly.

Zach just groans and heaves into the toilet again.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I won't make you talk.” Zach wipes Shaun's face and waits, one hand gently resting on his lower back, hoping none of it annoys him. Shaun doesn't try to shrug the hand off so Zach stays where he is and waits.

It takes a while. Zach's really glad he's there to flush the smell away and make sure Shaun doesn’t fall on his head or something.

His legs have started to cramp and burn from crouching so long, when Shaun lets out a shuddery sigh and tips back away from the throne and onto his butt. Zach reaches out to steady him and Shaun leans into the touch. He smells really bad. Zach doesn't really care. He's just glad he woke up. He doesn't like the thought of Shaun huddled in the cold bathroom by himself when he obviously feels so awful.

“Water?” Zach asks and Shaun nods slowly from where he's slumped against Zach.

It's tap water, which is kind of yuck, but it's enough for Shaun to rinse out his mouth. After another few minutes he's ready to try going back to bed. Zach gently guides him down the hall to their room, one arm curled around his waist and the other gripping Shaun's arm to steady him. They practically fall into the bed. 

Zach get's him as comfortable as he can, pulls of his gross sleep shirt and replaces it gently with something clean.

Zach looks at him for a few seconds making sure he's resting then Zach steps away to get some decent water.

“No! Stay! Please?” Shaun whispers. His voice is rough and raw sounding and it makes Zach wince for how sore that throat must be.

“It's okay baby, I'm just getting some water.”

“Oh. I thought you were gonna bail on me because I stink and I'm all gross.” He's got an arm across his eyes hiding from whatever.

Zach shakes his head “It's a good thing you're pretty.” He says and goes to get water.

When Zach gets back Shaun is settled into bed. He looks wiped and he's obviously done.

“I'm not pretty.” Shaun grumbles at him from where his face is buried in _Zach's_ pillow.

“Well you're not that smart either if you think I'm gonna ditch you because you're kind of gross. Now go to sleep. Try not to barf on me in the middle of the night.”

He turns off the light and kisses Shaun's slightly (really) disgusting brow.


End file.
